


Bad Timing

by ScandalWay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, And Erwin can’t denied him anything, Begging, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Flirting, Levi is a horny mess, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScandalWay/pseuds/ScandalWay
Summary: «Baciami.» Proferì; era ancora chinato mollemente di lato, il gomito contro il bracciolo e il busto appena reclinato in un languido rilassamento. Lo stava guardando ed Erwin sentì un formicolio al bassoventre, nello specchiarsi in quegli occhi color argento.Levi prese il libretto dei brani dello spettacolo in fretta, con un movimento spicciolo e sciolto, e con quello, poggiandoglielo sulla guancia, lo esortò a voltarsi. «Ci sta guardando, baciami.» Ripeté basso, guardandolo fisso al di là delle ciglia scure. Ancora uno scambio di sguardi, ancora un formicolio decisamente poco innocente.«Se volevi un bacio bastava dirlo subito.»





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Ehilà, siamo tornate! Cioè, non proprio perché questa è una shot, ma possiamo comunque affermare che abbiamo ben due long concluse che stiamo revisionando - seppure molto lentamente.  
> Parlando di questa shot... Come al solito è stata scritta un anno fa (perché noi siamo fanwriter dai tempi velocissimi) e che è stata revisionata da qualche tempo, ma a cui mancava un titolo e pertanto è rimasta in attesa. Beh, eccola qui. Una AU che ci siamo divertite molto a scrivere, specialmente per alcune scene che troverete al suo interno e a interpretare Levi ed Erwin in panni che, prima, non avevamo considerato abbastanza attentamente.  
> E niente, non vi tratteniamo oltre e vi lasciamo alla lettura, sperando che sia di vostro gradimento.  
> [ScandalWay](https://www.facebook.com/ScandalWay-517566948398832/)

L’ingresso del teatro era ampio, ampio e molto affollato.  
Le luci erano di un giallo tenue, lampioni e grandi lampadari che si stendevano sotto le volte del colonnato di pietra e precedevano le porte d’ingresso. Illuminavano il pavimento di sampietrini e cemento bagnato - colpa di un tempo instabile e capriccioso - riflettendosi e producendo una cornice soffusa all’ampio palazzo di metà settecento.  
Aveva salito le scalinate rapidamente, senza fretta, sicuro di sé e della sua figura che, abilmente, sgusciò tra un gruppo di donne e un uomo con una pipa alla bocca, che bloccavano parzialmente una delle entrate di vetro.  
Il lungo cappotto scuro gli cadeva sulle spalle risaltandone l’ampiezza; sotto, uno smoking ugualmente nero, accompagnato da una camicia immacolata impreziosita dall’oro dei gemelli ai polsi, un rolex d’acciaio su quello di sinistra.  
I pavimenti di marmo di Carrara erano ricoperti da un tappeto color borgogna che si stendeva dall’ingresso fino alle ampie scalinate, ugualmente di marmo, che si andavano ad aprire come una forbice, conducendo alle due ali del complesso del piano superiore.  
Si muoveva con passo sicuro, slanciato nella sua altezza, con una presenza che si faceva notare per l’ampiezza delle spalle e del petto, la mascella forte, squadrata, un sorriso vago di serena benevolenza o di estrema sicurezza di sé e dell’effetto che faceva – non pochi sguardi aveva colto nella sua direzione, da parte delle donne sull’uscio o quelle, più vicine, accanto alle doppie colonne che sostenevano il balcone del piano superiore.  
Anche la mascherina – la giovane donna in un tubino nero e un fazzoletto crema attorno al collo del botteghino lo guardò ammaliata, nonostante mantenesse un comportamento dignitoso e garbato.  
«Avete una prenotazione, signor-...?» La domanda riguardò il proprio nominativo, sapeva già che doveva aver prenotato.  
«Smith, una prenotazione per due.» Rispose semplicemente; la sua accompagnatrice non era ancora arrivata, dunque si volse, in attesa di vederla comparire da un momento all'altro dalla soglia del teatro: non era solita ritardare del resto, anzi.  
La donna gli porse i biglietti, sorridendo con uno di quei sorrisi stucchevoli e comandati, anche se uno sguardo più languido non poté non coglierlo, e le sorrise di rimando con accomodante garbo.  
Si volse nell'esatto attimo in cui la figura di  _lei_  apparve sulla soglia, fattosi tutta d’un tratto più aperta e meno caotica di quando vi fosse passato lui solo qualche minuto prima – merito l’ammirazione velata negli occhi degli uomini che si erano fatti appositamente da parte.  
Si intercettarono in fretta, come sempre.  
Aveva il viso affilato, incorniciato da capelli scuri, corti e morbidi come onde a sfiorare il viso d’alabastro sfumato da un rossore soffuso creato sulla pelle dal freddo esterno; la frangia copriva a ciocche ordinate la fronte e ne sfiorava le ciglia lunghe che, alla luce delle lampade, ombreggiavano le gote e le iridi antracite brillante.  
Il soprabito di visone nero era lasciato morbido, lasciando scoprire la linea del collo e un leggero accenno della scollatura, non esagerato ma d’un eleganza leziosa.  
«Sei abbastanza scortese da non avermi aspettato all’ingresso.» Sentenziò appena gli fu vicino, la voce priva di colore e dalla modulazione appena acuta; per un istante gli sfuggì una cadenza ruvida che corresse in fretta.  
«Era mia intenzione, ma mi hai preceduto.» Si giustificò porgendogli il braccio e sorridendole colpevole.  
Una mano guantata di bianco accetto il suo invito, mentre iniziavano a incamminarsi all’interno dell’altrio.  
Si ebbe uno scorcio dell’abito lungo, blu notte, che le fasciava le forme e piccoli punti di luce rifletterono quella dorata dei lampadari, baluginando e attraendo lo sguardo.  
Un sorriso divertito scappò a Erwin. Quasi contemporaneamente il leggero suono cristallino che vibrò nell’aria diede l’accesso ai propri posti.  
Una delle poche cose di cui era estremamente grato del proprio lavoro era il tipo di abbigliamento che gli era permesso indossare; aveva sempre odiato indossare casual, dunque l'idea di essere sempre vestito in maniera elegante, lo rendeva decisamente a proprio agio.  
Osservò di sottecchi la propria accompagnatrice: la mano fasciata dai lunghi guanti bianchi sotto il suo braccio e i boccoli neri che le ricadevano fino alle spalle; aveva gli occhi grigi e un'espressione apparentemente tranquilla e rilassata. Non avrebbe mai capito come potesse trasformare il proprio viso in quel modo rispetto alla sua solita maniera di porsi. Andavano abbastanza d'accordo e si erano spesso ritrovati a lavorare insieme, ma c'era sempre qualcosa che gli sfuggiva, anche se non avrebbe saputo esattamente dire _cosa_.  
Tornò a guardare di fronte a sé, prima di porgere i due biglietti alla maschera che stava aspettando all'entrata delle balconate, alla base della grande scalinata. Quella sorrise cordiale, con un semplice  _“Da questa parte”_ abbastanza superfluo, dato che sia lui che la sua accompagnatrice sapevano dove stavano i loro posti. Avevano già avuto modo di essere lì durante la prima di un altro spettacolo, del resto.  
Salirono le scale, assieme ad altri spettatori; notò il piccolo strascico dell’abito di lei, e si appuntò che avrebbe dovuto fargli i complimenti per il gusto, una volta finito.  
Attraversarono i corridoi di raso rosso sui muri, i pavimenti ricoperti di tappeti perfettamente spazzolati che, da sotto le scarpe laccate, riusciva a sentire perfettamente lisci. Arrivarono davanti alla loro entrata e la maschera aprì loro la porta; Erwin sorrise alla propria compagna, facendola entrare per prima, per poi fare lo stesso. La maschera si chinò appena, prima di chiudere la porticina di legno.  
«Allora, com'è la visuale?» Le chiese, sedendosi su una delle poltroncine e sporgendosi appena verso il basso; molti degli spettatori dovevano ancora arrivare, ma del resto erano in anticipo rispetto all'orario di inizio dello spettacolo, sebbene non avrebbero comunque corso rischi di perdersela.  
«Cosa vuoi che me ne freghi.» Borbottò dietro lei; o forse era meglio parlare di  _lui_.  
Si stava togliendo in un gesto fluido il soprabito per poi appenderlo su delle grucce all’interno del proprio balcone, restando col solo abito a cadergli sulla figura longilinea ed esile delle sue forme: aveva delle spalline di raso e perline che gli cadevano dalla spalla, e lo scollo a cuore lasciava un leggero, quasi infimo accenno a un seno assente. Lo spacco alla gamba, invece, non l’aveva previsto, e non gli dispiacque affatto vedere la coscia bianca, appena più soda rispetto a quella di qualsiasi altra donna che avrebbe mai potuto indossarlo, e la curva del ginocchio che sbirciava dal tessuto del vestito - ecco perché sembrava così alto, oltre che per i tacchi esageratamente alti. «Togliti quell’espressione da imbecille sulla faccia, Smith.» Aggiunse quello, guardandolo contrariato ed indurendo i lineamenti del viso e degli occhi, più affilati ed adombrati.  
Erwin rise, distogliendo lo sguardo dalle sue forme troppo esili e modeste. Non era il tipo di  _donna_  che sarebbe piaciuta a tutti, del resto e non solo per quel piccolo dettaglio.  
«Oh, andiamo. Stavo solo ammirando il fisico della mia bellissima accompagnatrice. Quel vestito ti dona più del previsto.» Aveva usato un tono divertito, ma accomodante, mentre tornava a guardare verso il basso, alla ricerca del balconcino che interessava loro per quella serata.  
«Inoltre siamo in una posizione perfetta per tenere d’occhio il nostro uomo.» Annunciò lanciando, allo stesso tempo, un'occhiata alle sue spalle per controllare i movimenti del collega, scostandosi appena per lasciarlo passare e allo stesso tempo lanciare un nuovo sguardo sul suo vestito blu.  
Levi fece per sedersi sulla seconda delle due poltrone presenti antistanti il parapetto bordato di velluto imbottito, allungando un istante il collo e localizzando l’uomo in questione quasi subito: stava prendendo posto in quel momento su uno dei balconi più bassi, nell’ala di destra, con due accompagnatrici che avevano poco e niente di elegante o raffinato, e un uomo che si sedette dietro di lui. Indossava un completo bianco: appariscente era dir poco.  
Tornò a sedersi, quindi, accavallando la gamba che si scoprì totalmente lasciando la coscia nuda, ignorandola.  
«Perché non possiamo ucciderlo durante lo spettacolo, dico io.» Mormorò contrariato, mettendosi la borsetta di velluto blu in grembo, sentendo l’impulso di prendere la semiautomatica posta al suo interno. «Se mi portavo il mirino la facevamo finita qui e subito.» Lanciò uno sguardo al partner, che si era tolto il soprabito e si stava slacciando il bottone della giacca. Era elegante, faceva la sua porca figura, doveva ammetterlo.  
«Perché saremmo intercettati in tempo zero,  _tesoro_.» Gli rese noto, con una breve inclinazione nella voce sull'ultima parola, un sorrisino divertito, lo sguardo rivolto nella sua direzione, mentre si lasciava ricadere sulla poltroncina. «E poi non sei felice di essere a teatro con me?»  
Il moro lo guardo inarcando un sopracciglio, scettico.  
«Potevo aspettarlo di fuori,  _tesoro_. Non è tuo stile, immagino, sporcarti le mani sul campo direttamente.» Gli rispose, mimando il tono con cui l’altro l’aveva chiamato con quello stupido nomignolo. «E poi avrei preferito altro, che non un teatro. Tre ore in cui dovrò stare con le mani in mano.»  
Riportò lo sguardo in basso, verso l’uomo.  
Stavolta prese il binocolo posto sopra una piccola mensola sotto al parapetto, portandoselo agli occhi: aveva una pistola nella parte interna della giacca, e l’uomo in scuro dietro di lui non doveva essere messo peggio.  
«Bastava dirlo e prenotavo in un hotel finito qui.» Alluse l'uomo, divertito.  
«Hai un piano, almeno?» Domandò il collega, guardandolo in tralice. Smith alzò le spalle, apparentemente disinteressato.  
«Aspettare il momento buono, anche se non vorrei sparargli mentre sta rantolando su uno dei divanetti con la sua amante.» Spiegò semplicemente, ridacchiando e facendo un'espressione leggermente inorridita al pensiero.  
«Ti piacerebbe averne una per te...» Levi lo guardò al di là del bordo degli occhiali, malizioso seppur gli uscì con una nota velenosa non prevista. Puntellò un gomito contro uno dei braccioli, chinandosi appena verso di lui. «Spero che la cosa vada in porto, mi sono stancato di rincorrerlo per tutto lo Stato.»  
Non sapeva quanto a lungo avessero lavorato per intercettarlo e raggiungerlo sul posto evitando di farsi esplodere dietro; Hanji aveva detto che era diventata matta, per cercare di capire come si muovesse, e alla fine l’avevano localizzato e raggiunto più in fretta possibile. Erano arrivati solo un'ora prima, in Germania.  
«Hanji ha detto che il suo hotel è il Das Stue, nei pressi del Landwehrkanal. Dice che farà arrivare un carico dopo la fine del teatro con un battello privato. Quale opportunità migliore.»  
Erwin non aveva perso di vista il balconcino, rimanendo in ascolto del collega senza proferire parola; erano cose che già sapeva, ma allo stesso tempo, ripassarle non era così male.  
Levi lo guardò, l’altro aveva l’attenzione focalizzata in basso: aveva lo sguardo appena dilatato e un sorriso sardonico tendente al folle che di solito aveva quando qualcosa lo entusiasmava riguardo al raggiungimento dell’obbiettivo, i pezzi che si incastravano perfettamente come aveva previsto portando all’inevitabile risoluzione di un caso particolarmente ostico.  
La prima volta l’aveva considerato alquanto preoccupante, oltre che dannatamente terrificante; ora ci aveva fatto l’abitudine, quasi come una parte dell’altro, ma era comunque inquietante.  
Un formicolio gli arrivò alla base del collo. Una sensazione ben conosciuta, ti pizzicava la pelle in un alito gelido, le membra che si accapponavano e i sensi che si tendevano, in allerta. Non ebbe neppure bisogno di controllare: qualcuno lo stava guardando. E non era una persona qualsiasi. E sapeva già cosa fare.  
«Baciami.» Proferì; era ancora chinato mollemente di lato, il gomito contro il bracciolo e il busto appena reclinato in un languido rilassamento. Lo stava guardando ed Erwin sentì un formicolio al bassoventre, nello specchiarsi in quegli occhi color argento.  
Levi prese il libretto dei brani dello spettacolo in fretta, con un movimento spicciolo e sciolto, e con quello, poggiandoglielo sulla guancia, lo esortò a voltarsi. «Ci sta guardando, baciami.» Ripeté basso, guardandolo fisso al di là delle ciglia scure. Ancora uno scambio di sguardi, ancora un formicolio decisamente poco innocente.  
«Se volevi un bacio bastava dirlo subito.» Gli disse il biondo, sorridendo dopo un istante, prima di sporgersi a baciarlo sulle labbra, lasciando scorrere una mano sulla parrucca scura, senza toccarla troppo per evitare di spostarla. Chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che il loro uomo vedesse bene il loro bacio.  
Levi si protese appena, in un sospiro caldo, andandogli incontro mentre reclinava leggermente il capo e apriva la bocca, cercando e trovando la lingua del maggiore; le labbra umide si strusciarono languide, in un contatto che si fece più intenso senza che nessuno dei due se ne rendesse conto – o, se lo fecero, ne ignorarono momentaneamente le implicazioni.  
Erwin sapeva di dopobarba, Levi di quel profumo dolce e pungente di qualche fiore esotico di cui gli sfuggiva il nome, preso com’era dal ricercare le sue labbra, la sua lingua, in un desiderio che montava piano, subdolo.  
Fu un contatto rapido, ma abbastanza prolungato per far distogliere l'attenzione dell'obiettivo da loro e passare a un'altra ala del teatro. Erwin non percepì più lo sguardo dell’uomo su di sé, ma non ebbe nemmeno il desiderio di staccarsi da quelle labbra. Chi l'avrebbe voluto, del resto?  
Si staccarono in uno schiocco umido; Levi aveva un leggero, quasi impalpabile, affanno che però gli colorava appena le gote e gli faceva brillare gli occhi socchiusi.  
Erwin sorrise aperto, prima di socchiudere gli occhi e farsi appena più in là.  
«Credo che il nostro amico non sia un guardone. Peccato.» Si leccò le labbra, in un gesto leggero, quanto calcolato.  
«Chi se ne frega...» Mormorò il moro con voce che gli uscì appena roca. In un gesto rapido, gli afferrò il farfallino scuro, trascinandolo di nuovo oltre il bracciolo, contro di sé e contro la propria bocca, bramando lo stesso contatto di poco prima, ma in maniera maggiormente avida.  
Lentamente, le luci del teatro si fecero più soffuse, il chiarore di quel giallo vivido si opacizzò fremendo di una fiamma più calda e tenue, fino ad annullarsi e spegnersi mentre un applauso partiva.  
Erwin fremette; il contatto fu più intenso e frettoloso, meno  _obbligato_  – sebbene neppure quello che avevano avuto prima si potesse definire in quel modo. Rabbrividì, mentre la sua bocca si schiudeva e la sua lingua incontrava di nuovo quella del proprio collega; sfregamenti e carezze leggere nelle bocche, dentro il palato e contro i denti. Lasciò scivolare una delle mani a carezzargli le guance appena arrossate, pizzicandone le gote con il pollice e l'indice. La consistenza morbida e liscia della pelle sotto i polpastrelli tiepidi.  
Un mugolio basso gli sfuggì dalle labbra mentre si distaccava nuovamente, per un breve attimo, per il proprio respiro corto; gli occhi socchiusi rivolti verso il viso dell'altro, in un sorrisino leggero, quanto affilato. «Volevi proprio questo bacio eh, Ackerman?»  
Una tenue provocazione, che tuttavia non cadde nel vuoto perché Erwin si protese nuovamente, stavolta per baciargli appena la base della mandibola, sentendo la pelle rabbrividire e il corpo di Levi irrigidirsi appena. Era decisamente meglio di quanto si fosse aspettato.  
A occhio esterno – se mai qualcuno avesse guardato nella loro direzione piuttosto che sul palco – potevano benissimo apparire come semplici effusioni tra una coppia un po' troppo espansiva; non che al momento fosse importante.  
«Perché tu no, nh-?» Ribatté in un pizzico di orgoglio a corrugargli la fronte, il moro, mentre reclinava il capo liberando il collo; Erwin scivolò a baciarne la base, suggendo stralci di pelle in schiocchi umidi, passandovi sopra la lingua. «Immagino che, anziché di quella stanza d’albergo, dovrai accontentarti di questo posto.» Mormorò a bassa voce, mentre una mano affondava tra i capelli sottili dietro la nuca di Erwin.  
«Beh, non è una grossa perdita.» Sussurrò quello contro la pelle del moretto, facendo scorrere le mani sulle gambe affusolate, risalendo fino a toccargli le ginocchia piegate approfittando dell'ampio spacco del vestito, accarezzandole.  
«Non ti dispiace se ci spostiamo, vero?» Domandò poi, leccandogli l'orecchio, prima di trascinarlo verso il basso e farlo scivolare fino al pavimento. Finirono distesi nella parte più interna del balconcino, sul pavimento foderato da un linoleum rosso carminio, oscurato dal buio calato sull’intero teatro.  
Levi gli aveva sciolto il cravattino, slacciato i primi bottoni della camicia; la parrucca gli era stata tolta all’ennesimo bacio avido che si erano scambiati: Erwin aveva infilato le dita tra le ciocche finte e, accompagnato da un mugugno infastidito del moro, gliel’aveva tolta liberando i ciuffi ugualmente scuri, più corti, ma più morbidi al tatto. Li aveva districati con più soddisfazione, facendo mugolare senza suono il partner a quel contatto e a sentire la cute a contatto con le sue dita.  
Con un colpo di reni, il moro gli si era messo sopra, seduto contro l'inguine. Era teso e dovette trattenere un gemito quando premette i glutei contro il cavallo di Erwin: il vestito lasciava scoperte le gambe e parte del fondoschiena. Era già duro e gonfio sotto il suo corpo e venne scosso da piacevoli brividi di aspettativa. Le cosce bianche si strinsero ai lati della vita di lui, mentre premeva di nuovo, sfregandosi e muovendo i fianchi in gesti spudorati e volutamente languidi; lo guardava dall’alto della sua posizione, le palpebre semi calate sulle iridi, le labbra turgide e umide, socchiuse in quella maniera voluttuosa. Se le mordicchiava appena, con i denti che affondavano appena nella carne morbida e gonfia. E si muoveva intanto, mimando un gesto ben più erotico di quel desiderio viscerale e carnale, mentre sentiva montargli l’adrenalina di farlo, lì e subito, senza alcuna ragione o senso, solo il desiderio di sentire la sua pelle, la sua carne, contro la propria, dentro, addosso, ovunque.  
L'uomo dai capelli chiari soffocò un gemito muto, rabbrividendo nella continua frizione tra i loro corpi; sapeva che Ackerman era un tipo  _dominante_ , dunque non si era sorpreso più di tanto quando se lo era trovato a cavalcioni. Tuttavia quell'immagine e quel contatto erano davvero troppo in quel contesto – considerando tutte le cose poco silenziose che voleva fargli e i versi che voleva fargli emettere. Sorrise dunque, prima di allungare le mani e afferrargli le natiche, stringendole e palpandone la consistenza da sotto il tessuto del vestito che indossava, senza la minima esitazione come quella che aveva usato per infilargli le mani sotto il tessuto.  
Aveva i glutei sodi e piccoli, ma abbastanza grandi da stare nei suoi palmi. Sentì il corpo del più giovane tendersi. Lo stimolò, sfregando tra di esse – sebbene ancora coperte dall'intimo – che  _Dio_  erano mutandine da donna, ne sentiva il pizzo anche attraverso i polpastrelli.  
«Non sapevo di avere il pacchetto completo.» Lo provocò leggermente, a bassa voce, cercando il suo sguardo metallico, mentre premeva l'indice là, dove sapeva c'era la sua apertura fremente. Il corpo sopra di sé si tese a quel contatto, a quella frizione improvvisa e intensa, sebbene non ancora diretta. Si aspettava di sentirlo gemere, ma questi si mordicchiò nuovamente le labbra rosee, i denti bianchi che sporgevano appena durante il gesto.  
«Merito di Hanji.» Ansimò poi basso il moro, arricciando le labbra in un vago sorriso sardonico che si ruppe quando Erwin premette maggiormente, quasi penetrandolo con il pizzo che faceva ancora da barriera tra il suo corpo e quel dito affusolato.  
La musica aveva già iniziavo a far vibrare l’aria – il direttore d’orchestra era stato accolto con un applauso scosciante e le prime note di violino e flauto stavano risuonando tremule nell’aria, in una composizione di Bach o Beethoven, non aveva capito.  
Levi premette le mani contro l’addome di Erwin, infilando due dita tra un bottone e l’altro, sgusciandoli via dalle asole e palpando direttamente la pelle nuda, calda sotto di sé mentre la schiena si arcuava e il dito dell'uomo affondava di più tra le curve dei glutei appena più aperte. Erwin premette ancora contro il pizzo, senza scostarlo.  
Le membra fremettero, Levi, il corpo che era diviso tra il proprio fondoschiena stimolato – e insoddisfatto – e il contatto altrettanto insoddisfacente che aveva con il membro gonfio e duro dell'uomo, ancora racchiuso nei pantaloni.  
Se fosse stato in una stanza d'albergo, probabilmente si sarebbe messo a gemere in modo tutt'altro che discreto, ma non poteva e così si morse nuovamente il labbro, rabbrividendo per quel duplice stimolo. «Quanto tempo abbiamo?» Chiese ansimando tentando di essere più basso e flebile possibile, nonostante la voce rotta e calda gli rendesse l’impresa piuttosto ardua.  
Erwin, con le dita di Levi che si muovevano sul suo petto rendendolo molto più sensibile di quanto avrebbero dovuto, pensò che, sebbene non avessero ancora fatto granché, si sentiva già abbastanza eccitato da poter venire. O forse era solo l'aspettativa esagerata che gli stava montando dentro.  
«Non mi preoccuperei di quello, ma di non fare troppo rumore... O non attirare l'attenzione.» Sussurrò appena, mentre afferrava con il pollice e l'indice le sue mutandine e ne tirava appena i lembi, racchiudendo una parte del tessuto tra le dita e sfiorando con le nocche la sua pelle.  
Rilasciò la presa, prima di infilare direttamente la mano al di sotto del tessuto ruvido, risalendo e stringendo tra le dita il suo sesso teso. Era duro e lo sentiva fremere come tutta la pelle del più giovane, così lo stimolò un po' con le dita.  
Per poco Levi non lasciò uscire un gemito, che soffocò mordendosi a forza le labbra e serrando le palpebre che tremarono lievi, mentre poi si abbassavano in un'espressione di agonia mista a puro desiderio sul viso di porcellana.  
La musica aveva iniziato a prendere volume e ritmo più sostenuto, ma nei punti dove si faceva più lieve e soave con i flauti avrebbero potuto sentirsi – o meglio, Levi sarebbe stato quello che di più si sarebbe sentito.  
«Avrei preferito quella stanza...» Ammise il moro, riaprendo appena gli occhi e abbassandosi appena, chinandosi per arrivare a sfiorargli languidamente le labbra con le proprie senza toccarle. Erwin continuò a stimolarlo per qualche altro attimo, prima di liberarlo dalla pressione della sua mano sulla pelle tesa; sgusciò via dalle mutandine umide, facendo scivolare la mano sulla sua coscia, inducendolo ad aprire maggiormente le gambe. Levi si sollevò un poco, abbastanza perché Erwin potesse toccarlo nuovamente, piegandosi sul suo corpo e sollevando le natiche verso l'alto.  
Il vestito scivolò sulla sua schiena, scoprendo le mutandine di pizzo nero, mentre Erwin andava ad abbassarle appena, in modo da poterci infilare nuovamente la mano, stavolta per penetrarlo direttamente con la punta delle dita. Un gemito soffuso, soffocato contro i suoi addominali, mentre glielo infilava dentro di poco.  
Levi non aspettò altro tempo, infilando una mano tra le gambe di Erwin; il rumore della zip e quello dell’intimo precedettero l’ansimo caldo, a bocca dischiusa in una forma più languidamente tondeggiante quando la sua mano glielo afferrò, facendolo uscire, il sesso duro e già gonfio. «Sì, l’avrei preferita senz’altro.» Aggiunse ansimandogli contro la bocca.  
Era caldo, bollente contro il palmo, mentre muoveva la mano in una stretta salda, masturbandolo lento. Lo sperma già ne bagnava la punta, colando su di un lato e sporcandogli le dita.  
E più lo prendeva in mano, pompando, più sentiva montargli la necessità bruciante e impudica di volerlo sentire sbattere dentro, mentre gemeva il suo nome e ne baciava le labbra dal sapore forte tanto quanto era lui.  
Erwin sospirò; il contatto con le dita di Levi gli dava una sensazione difficilmente eguagliabile in quel momento. Sentiva il sesso pulsare e la mente abbastanza annebbiata da permettergli di fare qualche piccola pazzia, come quella di infilargli dentro un secondo dito, sentendo Levi tremare e ansimare muto con le labbra aperte in lunghi sospiri caldi.  
Rise, perché anche a lui sarebbe  _davvero piaciuta_  una stanza d'albergo dove farlo gridare e sentirlo gemere forte, senza la minima preoccupazione; d'altra parte quella situazione era abbastanza stimolante, così gli baciò il collo, la giugulare e succhiò un po' la sua pelle diafana, mentre con le dita continuava a stimolargli il retto. Non gli aveva tolto le mutandine, in modo che la frizione tra la sua mano e il tessuto facesse sì che il contatto si mantenesse intenso.  
«Accontentiamoci, mh?» Gli sussurrò morbidamente, leccandogli l'orecchio e stimolandone il padiglione con la lingua, in piccoli cerchi concentrici.  
Il moro sospirò a bocca aperta, per il fremito che quella voce gli produsse sul corpo, infiammandogli i lombi e il sesso eretto tra le gambe.  
Non resistette.  
Si spinse verso quelle dita, stringendo gli occhi e soffocando i gemiti, prima di guardarlo negli occhi in modo intenso, afferrandogli il braccio, sprecando qualche altro momento per impalarsi contro le sue dita, sostenendosi contro il suo spesso braccio, prima di fargli sfilare le dita con un sospiro.  
Issò il corpo nuovamente sul suo petto, reclinando di lato il capo solo per aiutarsi a guidare il sesso di Erwin tra le sue natiche, tirando di lato il tessuto di pizzo in modo da lasciare abbastanza spazio al suo pene eretto. Ci si strusciò un istante, la punta che sfiorava e sfregava contro quell’anello di carne fremente, avido, in attesa.  
Si calò su questo in un movimento lento, con un gemito a graffiargli la gola, le sopracciglia piegate verso il basso e le labbra totalmente aperte, sporcate di lussuria e di una voce che avrebbe desiderato lasciar uscire, mentre il sesso si faceva spazio e l’espressione si increspava di dolore e piacere viscerale.  
Era duro, caldo, tremendamente gonfio e grande, tanto grande che non riuscì a prenderlo tutto, non all’inizio. Si cominciò a muovere con gesti lenti, arcuando la schiena e le anche; gesti resi più erotici dal vestito ora con le spalline completamente calate e parte del petto lasciato scoperto, uno dei capezzoli turgidi e rosa sfregava contro il tessuto blu.  
Erwin si morse l'interno della guancia, mentre si faceva lentamente spazio dentro quel corpo teso; avrebbe dovuto perdere molto, molto più tempo nei preliminari – ma d'altra parte si rendeva anche conto che in quella situazione non era proprio la cosa più facile ed era già abbastanza eccitato senza che l'altro lo stimolasse in quel modo.  
Il fatto che fossero entrambi vestiti e il loro intimo fosse solo leggermente scostato – il giusto per permettere quel contatto tra i loro corpi – lo eccitava tremendamente. Gli capitava di fare sesso in circostanze poco consone e di non avere il minimo dubbio su ciò che voleva; tuttavia in quella situazione, mentre afferrava i fianchi stretti di Levi, si chiese che cosa lo avesse esattamente spinto in quell'amplesso. Ma durò un attimo, il tempo di perdere del tutto la concezione di quel momento e affondare completamente al suo interno, sentendo i muscoli stringerlo mentre si spingeva dentro, quasi facendogli male mentre avanzava.  
Emise un gemito basso, quando finalmente arrivò in fondo; le mutandine appena scostate di Levi sfregavano contro la base del suo sesso e, mentre si muovevano, gli donavano una piacevole sensazione di sfregamento continuo, anche grazie al tessuto particolare del pizzo.  
Entrava e usciva lentamente, di quella lentezza quasi dolorosa.  
Le ginocchia tremavano, nemmeno fossero di burro, mentre lo sentiva entrare, spingere, aprirlo più di quanto non fosse mai stato violato mentre lasciava uscire respiri ampi, dalla bocca aperta, deviando sulla profondità l’assenza di suono, per quanto qualche stralcio basso, talvolta, gli uscisse.  
E le anche si mossero di quel movimento continuo, erotico, stringendogli il sesso gonfio tra i muscoli per dargli più piacere, per vedere il viso di Erwin accartocciato dal suo stesso godimento dolente e smanioso.  
Sentiva le sue mani afferrargli i fianchi, in quella presa forte e autoritaria, più lo lasciava entrare. E gli piaceva  _così tanto_ , che avrebbe voluto gridarlo, mentre stringeva le dita a pugno sul petto ampio e allenato dell'uomo.  
Lo guardava dall’alto della sua posizione, al di là del vago languore acquoso che gli offuscava gli occhi; gli mimò solo con le labbra, con un accenno di lingua a sfiorare il labbro inferiore, la parola  _“Scopami”_  col viso velato di una necessità muta, implorante, mentre si alzava e si riabbassava di nuovo, con le ciocche scure davanti gli occhi, sfiorandogli le gote sporcate da un vago rossore visibile anche nell’oscurità del balcone.  
Erwin comprese senza troppe spiegazioni il suono non emesso da quel movimento della bocca e gli sorrise affilato, mentre ribaltava le posizioni e lo faceva sbattere con la schiena contro il pavimento, mettendosi in ginocchio per troneggiare su di lui.  
Si abbassò appena, il giusto per schioccargli un bacio sulla bocca, succhiandone la lingua e le labbra, prima di stringere più forte i suoi fianchi – probabilmente se non avesse avuto il tubino addosso, gli avrebbe lasciato il segno delle dita. Arretrò con il proprio bacino, prima di rientrare con una spinta sicura, ma abbastanza lenta da poter permettere ai muscoli di Levi di abituarsi a quella presenza che, lentamente, gli entrava ancora più a fondo. Raggiunto con il bacino le sue natiche, spinse di nuovo, in un movimento dapprima non troppo coordinato, per poi cominciare ad assestare un paio di spinte più cadenziate, facendo sbattere i loro corpi ogni volta che lo penetrava prima di arretrare.  
Avrebbe emesso dei gemiti, se non fosse stato troppo impegnato a modulare gli ansimi, lasciando uscire i respiri più pesanti quando la musica si faceva più alta e facendo schioccare i loro corpi negli stessi attimi, come se il solo penetrarlo e respirare, avesse potuto far capire chiaramente che cosa stessero facendo, anche se nessuno li poteva vedere.  
Levi fremeva tra le sue mani. Si lasciava prendere, aprendosi di sua sponte e stringendo le cosce contro i suoi fianchi.  
Gli andava incontro a ogni suo affondo, si ritraeva nel sentirlo uscire solo per poi avanzare di nuovo, in quei colpi duri, umidi e ovattati, che diventavano sempre più rapidi, con maggior foga; sembrava repressione, smania di toccarlo più in profondità, avere di più, spingere di più per tutto il tempo che avevano sprecato senza neppure mai toccarsi o scambiandosi al massimo qualche parola.  
Forse il fascino e il rispetto reverenziale che aveva per lui, pensò Levi, si era trasformato senza neppure rendersene conto in quel desiderio di un contatto più intimo, più profondo.  
« _Ah_ -?!» Un gemito dolente e stupito gli uscì dalle labbra, tappandosele con una mano lasciandone, però, sgusciare solo un lembo di voce per la sorpresa. I muscoli che si chiudevano intorno al pene di Erwin, donandogli piacevoli brividi di piacere e dolore. Un affondo più avido gli aveva toccato un fascio di nervi che gli aveva fatto fremere i lombi, scuotendogli il corpo.  _Dio, ne voleva ancora!_  
Erwin sorrise, seppure con fatica data dal continuo movimento e dalle sensazioni che si stavano velocemente mescolando dentro di sé, mentre le dita rimanevano fisse contro i fianchi del partner, affondate nel tessuto, contro la pelle.  
«Ti piace...  _Qui_?» Insinuò, proprio calcando l'ultima parola, mentre si spingeva nuovamente nello stesso punto in cui aveva sentito i muscoli di Levi farsi più stretti e la sua espressione cambiare leggermente, quasi volesse emettere un suono non proprio discreto in modo prolungato.  
Gli baciò il viso, tornando a dedicare baci rapidi contro il suo collo arrossato e contro le spalle scoperte.  
L’espressione del moro si incrinò, mentre deviava il viso di lato, mordendosi il dorso della mano contro cui stavano ancora le labbra. Lo odiava quando faceva così, quasi ci prendesse gusto; ma,  _cazzo_ , quanto lo eccitava.  
Crebbero le spinte, date con enfasi, trasporto, in maniera quasi selvaggia all’aumentare della musica che vibrava e riempiva i timpani, forte e imperiosa nel momento più elevato del pezzo, lasciandoli liberi di lasciarsi sfuggire più di un sospiro o un gemito di troppo.  
Gli infilò una mano tra i capelli, Levi, stringendo e respirandogli contro il viso, sentendo montare l’orgasmo a ogni affondo più forte, con occhi languidi, persi, sull’orlo delle lacrime agli angoli degli occhi per quel calore dolosamente piacevole tra le cosce, contro il ventre.  
Erwin imprecò a bassa voce, sentendo rapidamente l'orgasmo raggiungergli il cervello e aumentò ancora il modo veloce con cui lo penetrava. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre gli baciava ancora il collo e il viso, sbattendolo più forte, sempre più forte, man mano che la sensazione gli catturava tutte le sinapsi e, infine, si lasciava andare a un gemito basso, soffocato contro la bocca arrossata di Levi, spingendosi più a fondo di quanto non fosse andato fino a quel momento, per riempirlo.  
Il gemito roco venne trattenuto, ovattato con forza dalle labbra di Erwin contro quelle del minore, quando anche lui venne, in un fremito palpabile che gli scosse le membra fino a farlo venire, sentendo quanto l’altro lo stesse riempiendo, continuando a venirgli dentro anche dopo la prima e la seconda spinta.  
Da quanto non lo faceva? Ma anche lui non lo faceva da tempo, troppo. E Dio era così terribilmente eccitante e soddisfacente, che avrebbe voluto trattenere l'orgasmo, solo per farlo durare più a lungo.  
Rimase sdraiato col petto ansante, il fiato corto e la fronte, si stupì, essere madida, osservando l’uomo sopra di sé con occhi ora più chiari, per un velo che si stava lentamente diradando.  
Non si era accorto che la musica era finita e che il pubblico era esploso in uno scroscio di applausi.  
Sentiva ancora il suo sapore contro le labbra, i suoi occhi cerulei adombrati dall’oscurità del teatro mentre tentava di non gravargli sopra.  
Erwin stava respirando rapidamente, il cuore che batteva ancora veloce nel petto per via dell'amplesso appena concluso.  
Appoggiò la fronte contro il petto del più giovane, le mani ancora ancorate a terra, per sostenersi. «Fantastico.» Mormorò appena, prima di sollevare lo sguardo di un azzurro limpido verso l'altro, a ricercare gli occhi grigi del proprio collega, per poi sporgersi e succhiargli nuovamente le labbra, in un bacio più lento e rilassato, anche se il fiato ancora mancava. «Tutto bene?» Chiese poi, la voce arrochita appena, una volta che si fu staccato da lui.  
Nel vederlo in quel modo, con il viso arrossato e i lievi brividi post-orgasmo, Erwin non riusciva a rivederci facilmente il partner che diverse volte gli aveva salvato il culo; tuttavia, paradossalmente, era proprio lui e, quel contrasto, non fece altro che farlo sorridere appena.  
Levi annuì leggermente, senza pensarci troppo, con le mani ai lati del viso stremato, prima che la serena beatitudine del dopo sesso che gli ammorbidiva i lineamenti venisse incrinata dalla ruga che gli si delineò tra le sopracciglia.  
«Ovvio, non sono una donna.» Borbottò contrito, indurendo lo sguardo.  
Era ritornato, e la cosa gli fece piegare le labbra ancora di più in un sorriso divertito. «Cosa cazzo ridi.»  
Si fece indietro Erwin, uscendo dal suo corpo con un movimento fluido, ma attento, accompagnato da un leggero sospiro che, tuttavia, non fu troppo udibile; infilò poi una mano nella tasca ed estrasse un pacco di fazzoletti di carta, porgendoli al moretto.  
«Beh... Difficile credere di avere di fronte l'agente Ackerman.» Lo prese in giro, anche se aveva ancora il fiato pesante. Ma non lo stava deridendo, più che altro era un'osservazione divertita, prima di sollevare appena il viso verso il balconcino.  
Non fu facile darsi una ripulita; Erwin ne era uscito più indenne, era il vestito di Levi quello con maggior danni - per lo meno nella parte interna.  
Il nuovo pezzo era appena iniziato quando si rimisero seduti.  
«Quanto tempo è passato?» Domandò in un sospiro scocciato lui. Erwin sospirò, dandosi una pettinata ai capelli, sporgendosi in modo da controllare come fosse messo il loro obiettivo, ma al momento sembrava  _occupato_.  
«Abbastanza per permettergli di allungare un po' le mani, sembra.» Gli rese noto, facendo un cenno verso il basso, dove si intravedeva l'uomo sorridente, affiancato da una delle accompagnatrici che si muoveva un poco a scatti.  
«Non è stato l’unico.» Affermò come dato di fatto, non avendo intenzione di sbirciare ciò che un tale stesse facendo con le sue prostitute come se fosse un guardone. In un teatro poi. «La gente non ha il minimo pudore. Se proprio voleva farlo poteva andare in un cinema.»  
«Da che pulpito.» Lo derise senza cattiveria Erwin.  
Arricciò le labbra in una smorfia, il moro, assottigliando gli occhi e osservando con distacco i vari musicisti; gli stava nascendo sempre più il desiderio di farlo fuori, premere il grilletto e fargli saltare le cervella.  
«Diciamo che avrebbe dovuto prendere dei posti più in alto, se aveva in mente certe cose.» Valutò in un'alzata di spalle il biondo, lasciando intendere quello che Levi non aveva detto, riguardo alla loro situazione precedente.  
Questo lo guardò tra l’irato e lo sconvolto.  
«Quindi volevi fottermi fin dall’inizio!»  
Erwin rise. «Forse.»  
«Brutto stronzo.»  
Sollevò la manica, controllando solo allora l'orologio. «Manca ancora un'ora e un quarto.» Annunciò divertito Erwin ignorando lo sbraitare dell’altro che aveva richiamato l’attenzione e il fastidio degli spettatori più vicini.  
Beh, Erwin non si lamentava: gli piaceva abbastanza andare a teatro, gli piaceva la musica ed era anche in buona compagnia. Non avrebbe potuto desiderare di meglio.  
  
Era scesa una nebbia fitta lungo le strade e le sponde del canale che gorgogliava lento; l’aria era gelida, si infilava nella pelle, graffiava le ossa e non se ne andava più.  
Le pallide luci dei lampioni illuminavano a stento la strada offuscata dalle nubi di vapore che si stendevano sulla città tutta, le strade, le case come una cappa soffocante in un’atmosfera lugubre, quasi.  
I due uomini se ne stavano ritti contro il parapetto di marmo umidiccio accanto alle scale di pietra che conducevano ai frangiflutti alla base del canale – una striscia di cemento dove una pista ciclabile era percorsa in tempi meno freddi e dove, solitamente, attraccavano momentaneamente le piccole barche di passaggio.  
Se ne stavano intirizziti dentro i propri giacconi, uno di questi fumava una sigaretta lasciata pendere all’angolo delle labbra.  
Di lì a poco sarebbe dovuta arrivare. Sentivano già il basso gorgoglio del motore e il lento scrosciare delle acque che, in lontananza, lasciavano passare la barca.  
Un rumore di passi attirò loro l’attenzione.  
Sussultarono, già pistola alla mano infilata nei loro cappotti, quando il rumore si fece più brusco, più vicino; voltatisi di scatto, si accorsero della figura minuta, incerta sui tacchi, con le spalle circondate da una giacca scura, da uomo, più grande di lei.  
«Ohi, signora-...»  
Si era accasciata contro il parapetto, tentandosi di sostenersi. Uno di loro gli si fece vicino, lo sguardo e i lineamenti duri, mentre le afferrava un avambraccio e la strattonava liberandole un gemito dolente. «Non può stare qui, se ne vada!»  
I capelli scuri le ricadevano scomposti attorno al viso, dove le gote arrossate e le labbra tumide dischiuse facevano presagire di quanto fosse alto il suo livello alcolico.  
«Mi-... Mi scusi, io non-...» Tentò di mettersi in piedi, ma fatto un paio di passi, si sbilancio su uno dei piedi e gli cadde addosso. «Sono mortificata... Io non so cosa-... Forse ho bevuto troppo-..» Si giustificò lei, a voce bassa e dolente.  
L’uomo la scrutò ancora: aveva la bocca piccola e rosa, le ciglia lunghe e gli occhi chiari, acquosi, che baluginavano per la luce obliqua data dalla lampada poco distante. La scrutò attentamente anche al di sotto della giacca, in un cipiglio soddisfatto.  
«Da dove vieni, tesoro?»  
«Da-... Oh cielo, non ricordo il nome del ristorante-... Stavo con degli amici e...» Barcollò di nuovo e la giacca gli scivolò da una spalla, svelando il decolté e la pelle pallida del collo e del braccio.  
«Se vuole posso accompagnarla io.» Si propose lui, sorridendole pieno d’aspettativa.  
Lei parve avere un istante di incertezza, poi un angolo delle labbra ebbe un guizzo verso l’alto mentre si riappoggiava col petto contro quello dell’uomo.  
«È molto gentile. Può accompagnarmi dove vuole.» Gli disse, mordendosi con fare languido e perso, dato dall’alcool, l’interno del labbro inferiore.  
Il sorriso dell’uomo si fece più ampio, più affilato.  
Le circondò la vita, portando la mano in basso, afferrando il fondoschiena che sentì sodo contro le dita, palpando.  
«Ci divertiremo, tesoro.»  
Il rumore del battello si stava facendo più vicino, e lui volse la testa per osservare la foschia del canale e tentare di mettere a fuoco i profili. «Ma non ora, il tuo bel culo dovrà aspetta-»  
Una stretta al polso gli fece portare di scatto lo sguardo in basso, la presa che si faceva dolorosamente più forte mentre il braccio gli veniva rigirato.  
Lo sguardo di lei era più affilato, i lineamenti più duri e la bocca una linea severa, schifata.  
«Toglimi questa cazzo di mano di dosso.» Gli sibilò.  
Reagì in ritardo.  
Il braccio gli venne lussato prima che ebbe il tempo di prendere la pistola, ritorto dietro la schiena.  
Un altro uomo era apparso, e aveva buttato a terra il compagno.  
Un grido roco e frustrato gli si spense in gola l’istante in cui una semiautomatica nella mano della donna fece partire un colpo verso di sé.  
Il fischio del proiettile ruppe solo per un istante il silenzio della notte.  
  
*  
  
«Cinque corpi sono stati rinvenuti lungo le rive della Sprea mentre venivano trascinati dalla corrente; una parte del canale ha riportato danni alla struttura di contenimento e parte della strada è allagata. Il Des Stue ha riportato un ascensore esploso, delle macchine di clienti rubate e ritrovate alle porte di Berlino, parte di una scalinata d’epoca di trecento anni andata irrimediabilmente danneggiata, la suite imperiale totalmente distrutta e messa a soqquadro e il corpo di Martinez ritrovato nudo sul balcone dell’albergo. A tutto ciò si aggiungono feriti coinvolti, traumi di vario grado e lesioni dei mal capitati la cui unica colpa è essersi trovati di fronte due agenti dei servizi segreti d’intelligence dell’MI6 che, a quanto pare, non hanno ancora ben chiaro cosa voglia dire la parola  _Segreti_.»  
Il fascicolo del rapporto venne sbattuto con stanco monito e dura rabbia contro il ripiano della scrivania; Zackley li osservava al di là dei piccoli e tondi occhiali da vista.  
Erwin aveva un sorriso nervoso sul viso, che tuttavia dissimulò con una semplice risata disinteressata. «La situazione è sfuggita un po' di mano... E poi nessuno ci ha visto in faccia.» Rese noto, recuperando la sicurezza circa la missione portata a termine. Si erano  _decisamente_  lasciati prendere la mano, e non solo quella – ma era meglio che Zackley non lo sapesse.  
«Molto confortante, sì.» Minimizzò il direttore dei servizi investigativi londinesi al servizio di Sua Maestà la Regina, togliendosi gli occhi e tastandosi la fine del setto nasale col pollice e l’indice in un principio di emicrania. «La polizia tedesca ci sta col fiato sul collo e pretende dei risarcimenti per ciò che è accaduto la scorsa notte.»  
«Oh, si fottessero, gli abbiamo coperto il sedere! Tutta Berlino poteva ritrovarsi saltata per aria come un petardo.» Brontolò il moro, mani infilate mollemente nelle tasche.  
Erwin gli lanciò uno sguardo di severo richiamo semplicemente con l’intensità con cui gli si rivolse, il viso spostato appena di traverso, riportandolo nei ranghi non ammettendo repliche.  
«Linguaggio, Levi.»  
Il più giovane deviò lo sguardo di lato.  
«Però ha ragione signore, abbiamo fatto quello per cui eravamo venuti. Ci sono sempre delle cose che non vanno-»  
«Con voi due ci sono fin troppo spesso. Mi chiedo perché ancora me ne stupisco, davvero non lo so.» Brontolò Zackley, con un sospiro sconsolato. I danni non erano stati esageratamente ingenti – una parte di sé si era preparata prima a tali ripercussioni, nel momento in cui Smith e Ackerman erano stati ingaggiati per il lavoro, ma ancora sperava di rimetterli abbastanza in riga da non fargli fare sempre dei danni per cui era  _lui_  quello rimproverato più severamente dai superiori.  
Mosse stancamente la mano in aria, uno svolazzo pesante.  
«Andate, penserò a una detrazione dal vostro stipendio con cui pagheremo parte dei danni.» Li avvertì l’uomo.  
Levi se ne andò masticando una bestemmia seguita da un insulto verso di lui, uscendo fuori e pestando il pavimento quasi volesse spaccarlo sotto le suole delle scarpe mentre Erwin si premuniva pure di richiudere la porta.  
«Se ne andasse a fanculo.» Si lasciò sfuggire, premendo con foga il bottone dell’ascensore, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Erwin lo aveva seguito in silenzio: si era aspettato molte più storie dal loro superiore in verità, ma forse il fatto che fossero finalmente riusciti a risolvere il problema aveva diminuito la loro “pena”. Certo, non era felice divedersi lo stipendio ridotto a causa della loro condotta, ma del resto non sarebbe stato possibile non avere qualche ripercussione.  
«Poteva andarci peggio, probabilmente ci ha fatto un favore e ci coprirà le spalle coi pezzi grossi.» Mormorò semplicemente prima di rivolgersi nuovamente al collega con un sorriso divertito quando entrarono entrambi dentro l’ascensore. «Ti va di andare a mangiare qualcosa?»  
Levi alzò lo sguardo, contrito e ancora indurito dalla stizza, seppur incerto.  
«Cos’è, vuoi fare il galante dopo che mi hai scopato in fretta e furia in un teatro durante il concerto?»  
Le porte gli si chiusero di fronte, e lentamente iniziarono a scendere; la metropoli di Londra e il Tamigi che gli rotolava nel mezzo si spalancò alla loro sinistra dalle vetrate opache del grattacelo, ma non ne furono troppo attirati – all’inizio lo erano stati, ma ci si faceva l’abitudine dopo un po'.  
«Forse. O forse mi piacerebbe solo uscire con te.»  
Aveva appena deviato gli occhi, il moro, quando fu costretto a riportarli su di lui in quel muto, ma pacato stupore che gli aprì lo sguardo.  
«Mi stai chiedendo un appuntamento?» Domandò, circospetto.  
«Esatto.» Aveva spostato anche Erwin il suo sguardo, diritto su quello argentato di Levi; non c'era più la sfrontata irriverenza che aveva avuto per tutto il tempo, né quel divertimento che lo caratterizzava spesso, durante le loro missioni. Sembrava decisamente serio, in quel momento, in attesa di una risposta a una domanda che aveva gettato come casuale, ma che dal suo sguardo non sembrava affatto poco ponderata.  
Si sentì arrossire, Levi, in un modo che non aveva né previsto né programmato di poter fare per uno sguardo dato da lui; era abituato al vederlo flirtare, spudoratamente o meno, ma non pensava di avergli mai visto fare un espressione tanto seria quanto accorta e titubante, pareva, mentre aspettava la sua risposta.  
Abbassò lo sguardo verso il Tamigi, smuovendosi inquieto, nonostante sentisse una stretta alla bocca dello stomaco e il cuore che, drammaticamente per lui, aveva iniziato a pulsargli nelle orecchie.  
«Si può fare...» Rispose stringendosi nelle braccia ancora intrecciate contro il petto. «A patto che mi porti in un locale decente, e che sia pulito. » Aggiunse guardandolo, ora, con un cipiglio critico l’istante in cui il piccolo scampanellio dell’ascensore li avvisò del loro arrivo.  
Erwin sorrise, raggiante.  
«Il meglio, per te.»  
Le porte si aprirono, lasciandoli uscire affiancati.  
Appena entrarono nel dipartimento, Hanji li assalì – ci avrebbe scommesso le palle che gli avrebbe fatto esplodere la testa di prima mattina.  
«Allora, allora? Cos’è successo?» Gli era arrivata incontro, tallonandolo per tutto il tragitto alla sua scrivania.  
«È successo che è morto, ecco cosa.» Gli snocciolò il moro, ignorandola e deviando a destra, verso il proprio posto. Questa non fu per niente soddisfatta, e dato che sapeva che Erwin fosse un obbiettivo più soddisfacente, deviò su di lui.  
«Voglio i dettagli! È successo qualcosa di interessante?»  
Levi fece finta di niente, ma non poté fare a meno di lanciare uno sguardo ad Erwin con la coda dell’occhio.  
Erwin alzò le spalle, con fare disinteressato.  
«Niente di che. È morto, la missione è stata un successo.» Concluse con un semplice sorriso prima di darle le spalle per mettere in ordine i fascicoli del caso e archiviarli; in quel momento portò lo sguardo al moretto, sorridendogli complice.  
Hanji gonfiò le guance, sbattendo il piede.  
«Noiosi... Non me la raccontate mica giusta, voi.» borbottò totalmente insoddisfatta, ignorando l’apatia sfumata di stanca stizza sul viso di Levi, il sorriso divertito che dietro di lei Mike fece e l’espressione mite e bonaria che Erwin ebbe per tutto il giorno.


End file.
